ASOIAF Perk System: Wildling Edition
by SovngardeIsHere
Summary: Thrust into the world of Ice and Fire, a man is now blessed with a system that grants him magical abilities. Watch as he ventures forth and tries to make the lands beyond the wall into a kingdom of its own. Alternate and more tamer fic than my other one. Will have some D&D adventures in the mix.


**Congratulations! You have been selected by the 'OLD ONES' as a player for the PERK SYSTEM.**

**Please select an option.**

**[Continue] or [Decline (Die)]**

I blinked my eyes. What the hell was I seeing? I could not say that I had never seen anything like this before as I did indeed read novels and play video games. The concept of reincarnation through a videogame was intriguing, to say the least. I decided not to ponder too much on it and decided to give it a go as I did not want to die. It was pretty strange as the last thing I remembered doing was coming home from work, then a blinding light appeared.

**[Continue] Selected.**

**Welcome to the PERK SYSTEM. The system was created specifically for a mortal of your understanding. As the divines cannot simply give power out for free a system was created in order to barter for divine blessings or PERKs.**

I blinked at the message. I soon noticed that something was gravely wrong. I looked left and right, swaying in my gaze, yet I did not see my body or anything at all. I could not see anything but the screen in front of me. I began to panic, what sick experiment did I end up in? I had seen horror movies before and I did not like the look of things. As if it read my mind, the screen spoke.

**Your mortal body has yet to be 'chosen', dependent on the choices you make in the customization.**

I calmed down just a little bit. I decided not to think too hard on the fact that I would most likely take over a 'chosen' body of someone, better them than me. What was the perk system anyways? As I thought that, I tried to do a calming exercise in my head. Deep breaths, in and out. I was going to get through this no matter what.

**The PERK SYSTEM is a store where the player can exchange currency for powers. As the chosen one, you will get a random special PERK for free as the 'OLD ONES' want at least some amusement and would not leave you helpless.**

I got excited at the mention of powers. Regardless of what hell this system was planning on having me endure, I would gladly embrace fire, ash and steel. I couldn't help, but think of my childhood and all the dreams I held, if even a sliver of them could be achieved then I would get down on my knees and pray to these mysterious kidnapping bastards. Who were these 'Old Ones' that the system kept on mentioning?

**The OLD ONES are the elder spirits and deities of the world of Planetos. They are the trees and roots of the world. They are both chaos and order. They shape life how they see fit. Further information will be revealed later.**

I nodded at the message. I got slightly excited to see that the world that I would enter would be one of my favourites. Don't get me wrong, the world of ice and fire is dangerous, however, it is only really dangerous to those who play the game and those who dabble in arts which are dangerous. Unlike the majority of the world, I was educated much more than the greatest maester, who would only have a medieval education. Just my speech alone should fool even nobles to think that I'm of some importance. The powers are just icing on the cake.

**Character 'Creation'**

**[Male] or [Female]**

I shouted 'male' so fast and loud the voice echoed for a moment of two. I breathed heavily for a few moments, no doubt in my mind that I would be red-faced if I still had a face. This was not going to be one of those weird gender-bending games. If that happened I would probably jump off the nearest cliff to end the suffering. I shook my head.

**Choose starting continent:**

**Westeros (The lands beyond the wall are not fully known.)**

**Essos (Majority of continent known.)**

**Sothoryos (Rumoured to be as big as Essos. Only the coast is known.)**

**Ulthos (Almost completely unknown landmass.)**

**Unknown Part (Start in a place not known. Warning: not recommended.)**

I thought for minutes on which place to begin. The unknown part was completely thrown out, hell even the system didn't recommend it. I wouldn't want to end up in some devilish place where rituals of the night took place. Ulthos was thrown out for that same reason, as well as the fact that it was so close to Asshai and I was staying the hell away from that place as long as I could.

Essos was out due to the rampant slavery and the general amount of dangerous shit there. There were too many knives there for my liking. Sothoryos might at first seem cool as there were wyverns there, but make no mistake, it was a land of pestilence. Nine out of ten people there would contract some disease and half of those would die, the other half would wish they had died. The local people were also cannibals and strange pig-like men. I would like to visit Sothoryos, however, not while I was weak.

Westeros wasn't actually that bad. If you played your cards right you could be very powerful. However, the key to winning in Westeros is to not become a person of power, to instead influence that person of power from the shadows. You could still become a powerful person, just not set your eyes on that cursed throne and you would be fine.

**[Westeros] Selected.**

**Please select region:**

**Beyond the Wall (1 additional special PERK point awarded)**

**The North**

**The Iron Islands**

**The Riverlands**

**The Vale**

**The Westerlands**

**The Crownlands**

**The Stormlands**

**The Reach**

**Dorne**

As I viewed the options I was slightly conflicted. The extra perk point was tempting, but the dangers of being a wildling were so great that it made me hesitate. Plus what if the Others could somehow sense I knew of them and the fate that was to come. Also, someone might kill me if I end up taking over someone's body and start acting differently as skinchanging is very real beyond the wall and although I know it's not really possible for just any person to enter the mind of a person, the wildlings believe that skinchangers can, even though it is taboo even to them. I decided to come back to it.

The Iron Islands were completely thrown out, no question about it. I had no desire to rape and pillage. The Riverlands were a nice place to live normally, however it was unfortunately located in the middle of Westeros and as such wars always seemed to be fought in its lands. The Westerlands were dismissed due to Tywin and the fact that 'The Mountain' lived there. The Mountain was so horrible he would even rape and kill his own subjects.

The vale was actually alright. I could see myself among the more passive lords there, however that crazy bitch Lysa Arryn was ruler there and I did not want any part in Peter's games. Dorne and the Crownlands were too treacherous for my taste, too much politics. Even though Doran Martell was a genius seemingly in name only, as he had yet to really do anything, he was still too dangerous. The Crownlands were dismissed simply because I was staying the hell away from the bloody Lannisters and 'The Spider' seemingly hated sorcery and I would catch his ire if he caught wind of my abilities.

The Reach was okay until they would undoubtedly get burned to the ground. They also had the 'Faith' which again would not tolerate sorcery. I sighed deeply, the majority of this world looked at magic as if it were an abomination, it instead is how you use the gifts you were given that would mark you as good or evil. I decided against the Stormlands as I really didn't want to get mixed up in a bullshit succession war and the fact that Renly really had no claim to the throne. As much as people hate on Stannis, he actually was the true king, however, no one really acknowledged the fact.

The North would be plunged into war soon enough and would be the ire of the rest of the kingdoms. I would not follow a foolish boy attempting to play at being a king. The North was tolerant of sorcery, yet they would undoubtedly fear it just as well. There hasn't been much magic there in time and they might decide to overreact.

With all that in mind, I selected 'Beyond the Wall' as it was a place where magic still existed and though the wildlings were wary of it, they in-turn respected those who held power. I could usher in a new age where the wildlings need not fear for themselves anymore.

**[Beyond The Wall] Selected.**

**Note: Additional power will be selected from possible perks at the end. Your free PERK shall be chosen randomly and given after you wake up.**

**Choose Race:**

**Human (The most common of people. Will have a higher chance of being trusted. Their brains and intelligence caused them to rise to the top, they have the most potential. Gains 2 minor PERKs.)**

**Giant-kin (You are the son of a giant and human. You are 10 feet tall and are bulky. You possess the strength of 5 men combined, but are slower. Gains 1 minor PERK.) **

**Forest-kin (You are the result of a miracle, the offspring of a children and a man. You naturally have the greensight and are born a skilled skinchanger. You are born weak and frail and are short.)**

Goddamn, these choices were getting downright freaky at this point. It may seem good in a game to choose a different race in a game, yet this was reality. I don't know if I could handle not being a human. What are minor perks anyway?

**Special PERKs are supernatural mutations that alter your body to become something more than it once was. Magical abilities fall under this. Minor PERKs consist of altering your body to grant abilities you could have earned in time. Weapon masteries and skills like hunting or crafting fall under this. You may combine minor Perks to increase mastery of a skill.**

I was getting more and more excited by the second. Being a child-kin would be absolutely horrible, especially if I wasn't in some tribe, which I most likely wouldn't be and then I would have a target on my back. Plus even if I was, the whole reason the children lured and saved Bloodraven in the first place was that they needed a greenseer. If I was one then it was almost certain that I might wake up hooked up to some tree, stuck there. No, I think I would take a hard pass.

Plus living as a giant and child would be lonely existences. I would much rather live among my kind, even if they were barbaric.

**[Human] Selected.**

**Character Creation now complete. Please select 2 minor PERKs from the list below or use both to increase mastery of one skill. 5 Years of mastery will be added to your body and mind for each skill.**

**Hunting (Can sneak up on animals much easier. Animals will be less skittish around you and will trust you more)**

**Tracking (Able to differentiate between different animal tracks. Able to spot the lightest of tracks)**

**Stealth (Can blend in the background. Lighter footsteps and nimble fingers)**

**Archery (Can always hit a still target, greater chance to hit moving ones)**

**Swordsmanship (Average Knight)**

**Blacksmithing (You have been an apprentice for some time, you can now forge iron and steel) **

**Negotiation (You have a silver tongue. Note: due to commoner status, will not be as effective on nobles)**

**Navigation (You can sail like the Ironborn) **

**Swimming (You can swim as well as any Ironborn. Ability to hold breath underwater increased)**

**Horsemanship (Average knight's horsemanship.)**

There were a lot of choices here. All of them sounded good and all were skills that I needed in a medieval place like Westeros. Blacksmithing might seem like a good skill to have to make some coin, however, where the hell would I find a functioning forge beyond the wall. I might consider investing in it a bit later.

Besides, it would be easier to just steal a sword off a person or bandit if I needed some steel. Navigation and swimming might have been good if I had chosen to become a reaver, but in the true North, it was quite useless as there were not really any ships and you would freeze if you took a dip in the water. I already knew basic combat and tracking myself so I wouldn't waste my points on them.

To be honest, the only skills that appealed to me were the only ones that couldn't be learned easily. Hunting and stealth. In a place like the true North, food was hard to come by and you needed to be the best of hunters to catch prey. Plus the ability came with others that complimented it like discount animal taming.

I needed stealth because up here you needed to be careful and often needed to hide in the shadows before striking. Especially if I was to have magic, I would need stealth.

**[Hunting] and [Stealth] Selected.**

**CONGRATULATIONS! You have completed the customization.**

**You will now be transported to your 'new' body.**

**Warning: Magical mutation will occur as you are unconscious.**

**The system will remind the player that this is not a game. One lucky hit will kill the player as one-hit would even kill a dragon. There will not be any quests except for ones that the player chooses to go on himself. This will be the last time that the player will interact with the system like this. From now on it will simply be an exchange shop, although questions may be answered at times. As is in this brutal world, magic and power often has the price of blood and death.**

**In order to gain PERK points, the player will have to kill and capture the souls of the fallen. This can only be done by praying while piercing the heart of the fallen while the body is still warm and in the presence of moonlight. This ritual allows the soul to instead be transferred over to the OLD ONES as opposed to just materializing as universal essence or being given to their respective god. Every 10 sacrifices will earn you a minor PERK point and at 100 sacrifices you shall be given a special PERK. However, certain events shall gift you with a special mutation, not all these events will be pleasant.**

**Alternatively, you need not deal the final blow, all you need to do is pray while the body is still warm. The soul remains in the body until coldness seeps in.**

**For now please select your desired Special PERK:**

**Esper Awakening:**

**Upon awakening, espers possess the natural abilities to utilize psychokinesis, allowing them to manipulate things with their mind. They all have the basic ability to see spirits, sense others with psychic power and also create a protective barrier around themselves. Other abilities may be gained through training. Most espers will develop a unique ability.**

**Symbiote:**

**Ancient civilizations have often spoken of a darkness that was so demonic in nature that even those that dabbled in the dark arts were wary of seeking it out. Even those in Asshai and the bravest of shadowbinders would not dare to be possessed by this ancient creature. In truth the darkness is an ancient alien symbiote that lived in the deep dark recesses of space and in essence has evolved what would seem like supernatural abilities in this world. It needs a host to stay alive so the only requirements are that you are alive, being a thrall will cause the symbiote to reject and then turn on you.**

**Pocket Dimension:**

**The pocket dimension is an extra-dimensional ability that allows the user to store things into it. Its special ability is to control the dimension and its contents. It connects the space of reality to the pocket dimension, opening an "invisible door" between dimensions that allows for the contents to pass through upon their owner's command.**

**Devil Fruit:**

**Devil fruits are fruits that give the consumer of said fruit a supernatural ability. These range from morphing into animals, to becoming a rubber man, to even becoming the living embodiment of ice. These fruits are only held back by the user's creativity. You can choose the category of fruit you wish to receive, then you will get a random fruit from that category. The user loses the ability to swim and his devil fruit ability will become null in the water.**

**Stand:**

**Stands are the personification of a person's fighting spirit and will whose abilities are given visual form. It generally presents itself as a figure hovering over or near the user and possesses abilities beyond that of an ordinary human, which, depending on the Stand User, can be wielded for good or evil. These abilities can range from weird to godly, however, every single stand has the potential to become the strongest; your imagination is the only limit. You are given one based on your life choices and personality.**

**Dead Bone Pulse:**

**It allows the user to freely manipulate their bones. You gain the ability to control your osteoblasts, osteoclasts and the ability to regulate your bones' calcium density. You can grow bones anywhere on your body and they will regenerate indefinitely.**

**Vampirism:**

**A strange stone mask appears before you, you decide to put it on like an accessory. Your finger grazes across the cold stone and pierces itself upon the edges. Suddenly everything goes black and you fall into a deep slumber. When you awake, you are something else, something more. However, beware of the light.**

**Mirror-Man:**

**You gain the power to bend light around you in order to disappear from sight. With enough training, you can redirect light in order to make illusions appear. The user gains the ability to absorb light and then can release the stored energy as a burst of plasma or focused like a beam. Much more lays behind this, yet the greatest boon to this ability is to negate the deadliest weakness of a vampire. In essence, you will be immune to sunlight.**

**Caller:**

**You hear a ring in the distance. A phone is ringing in an abandoned booth. You approach and pick it up. It asks if you accept the call, like an operator connecting lines. However, in this case, the reception has a little more range. You can summon random beings from other realities to your current dimension. If they will play along is another question altogether. Cannot choose who will answer the call.**

I was shocked by the sheer amount of options available to me. It had seemed as if the system took my favourite powers and dangled them in front of me like a wad of bills. I wanted them all, yet I knew I had to choose one.

I immediately thought of using a devil fruit, but still, the powers would be too random. At least, for now, it would need to wait before I could go through with it. The same went for the majority. I would not realize the power right away.

The one power that would make sense would be to gain telekinesis and the like. It should shield me from any skinchanger trying to possess me and I would gain offensive abilities. "Esper Awakening!"

**[Esper Awakening] Selected.**

**The system wishes you luck, for now, oblivion awaits.**

I had no time to process the fact that I would soon be thrust into some dangerous adventure in a wasteland. As soon as the system bade me farewell I felt a fiery pain that soon consumed me. I could only taste of fire and ash, of life and death. Soon the blackness of night and the unknown seemed to take over my consciousness and I seemed to fade.

When I woke up, I felt unsteady and in pain. I soon shook myself out of my stupor as I felt wet snow around me and as the morning dew from the pines invaded my senses. "Where am I? W-what happened to me?" I stammered out as I tried to remember why I was in a wintery forest of massive proportions.

As I observed my environment, I noticed something was off about me. As I brought my hand towards my face I noticed my skin was different, not only was it pale, almost deathly so, but it was seemingly more rough as if it was struck by sandpaper. I brought my hand toward my face and pulled at the locks in my hair. I pulled a long red lock of hair, so red it seemed as if was I was bleeding.

I noticed my clothing and it was strange, to say the least. I seemed to be wearing furs and a pelt of some sort. Then all of a sudden, memories seemed to assault my mind and I almost screamed out. At the end of it, I remembered everything and more. I remembered of the system and man whose body I now claimed for my own. Wulfric was his name and other than hunting, he seemingly lived a boring life, except he dreamed of exploring the mysteries that were clouded in darkness. He dreamed of magic and being more than what he was. I would fulfill these dreams in honour of the fallen soul. It was the least that could be done.

Luckily it seemed as he had no family left, all having died in the harsh conditions of life. An awful thing to be thankful for I'm sure, but I could not risk being seen as different by those close to the original body. I noticed I had a wooden spear and a stone dagger with me so I would not be defenceless. I was weary so I decided to rest against the trunk of a tree.

"Ah, it has all gone to shit, hasn't it?" I asked myself as I sighed heavily.

I looked on in the distance, I was doing it unconsciously, but as I stared ahead I imagined the area and soon I felt like I was ripped from space and time as I seemingly appeared in that area. I looked left and right and I was indeed in another place.

"What the hell!" I shouted out in disbelief. This could only have been the cause of some sorcery. At that moment I was answered.

**Special PERK gained.**

**Blink:**

**The journey of a thousand miles starts with but a single step and you have to travel much further in your quest for destiny. You have traversed through dimensions and as such you have found shortcuts in your travels. Ability to instantly travel between places without traversing the space in between. Can teleport anywhere in a radius of 100 meters around the player. This distance cannot be increased, however, it can be used as much as you want. To activate, just think of an area around you and 'blink'.**

I rubbed my eyes at the message. The knowledge of everything relating to the ability seemed to travel towards my mind and I stood there stunned. I tried it a few more times and each time I felt more and confident in my abilities.

I smirked to myself as I now had two abilities to fend myself with. I could travel distances and attack with my mind. I looked over in the sky and the sun seemed to shine its rays on me. I decided then and there I would raise this pile of shit from the ground. I would make this a kingdom in its own right. I would become the next king beyond the wall or die trying.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone, this fic is an alternate fic to my other one, where he ended up choosing beyond the wall as an option. Also, I realized that the way to gain power was too harsh and disgusting and so I have rectified it in this fic. It still revolves defeating your enemies, but is more standard with gamer fics in that defeat an enemy and grow stronger. This time there is no flesh-eating or the like, at least for the main character. I will also be adding mythological creatures in this fic as well as adventures from D&D to this fic to give it life.**

**If you have any ideas for powers and perks let me know. If you would like to see something in fic also let me know. Also, let me know if you want him to interact with the Starks down the line or would rather him keep to the true north and plot against them. As always, have a nice day, and hopefully, you'll find what you're looking for. **


End file.
